The Lords of the Frying Pan
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: THIS COULD RIVAL MY OTHER RANDOM FANFIC THE LORD OF THE BURGER HOUSE! THIS FEATURES ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS ON HERE! READ THIS, YOU MIGHT THINK OF ME AS TRULY RANDOM AND THAT I DO BELONG IN AN ASYLUM! THERE'S A LOT OF CAPS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF!**

**Ryuga: Please keep it that way...**

**me: You're mean! *whacks with metal pole* I need a new weapon... TO BENKEI'S HOUSE MY MYSTICAL FLYING CYCLOPS BABYHEAD!**

* * *

Everyone sat in the basement more bored than before they went to the Burger House. Madoka was fixing some poor guy's bey after a battle with the King Crabby Crabby. Gingka was sleeping on one of the couches, a booger bubble coming from his nose while he mummbled "Pegasus" in his sleep. Kyoya was getting his ass beet in poker by Ryuga. Benkei was cooking hamburgers in his favorite pan. Kenta and Yu were thumb wrestling with Kenta constantly being the winner and Yu whinning because in The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER he got banned to not eat ice cream for three days. He just needed to live two more days. Slenderman was in the shadows, watching Yu. Nah, he's watching YOU! Just kidding ^_^

"I SPY WITH MY INSANE EYE, PEOPLE WHO ARE BORED!"

"OH NO! ITS HER!" screamed Ryuga. There was a sudden explosion as Riga came crashing through a wall on a vine followed by SkydoesMinecraft. Madoka shreiked. "Not the same wall!"

The basement floor kersploded and the even more insane than last time (due to five doses of insane pills) and pure evil authoress came rising from the floor spinning around in her Evil Overlord chair and cackling evily and Damian-like. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HAVE COME TO CURE YOU OF YOUR BORING BORINGNESS! RYUGAFANGIRL'S GONNA BE JOINING US TODAY!"

The two insane people laughed their asses off. Evily. And like pure maniacs.

"I don't want to go to the Burger House again," said Kenta.

"We're not!" exclaimed Riga. Slayer held out her hand and Benkei's frying pan whizzed out of his clutches with burgers flying into his face.

"WE ARE THE LORDS OF THE FRYING PAN!" shreiked Slayer. "DEFY US AND I WILL USE THIS"

"DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" roared Riga to Ryuga.

"But why?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE IT WHEN YOUR MUSCLES RIPPLE *swoon*! **NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20 OR IN EPISODE FIVE OF THE FUNNEST TRUTH OR DARE EVER I'LL SUBMIT A DARE THAT YOU WOULD NEVER DO AND YOU'LL GO TO THE SHARK TANK OF DEATH BY NIBBLES!"**

****"OKAY, FINE!" Ryuga dropped down and did 20 with Riga swooning the entire time. Can't blame her *drool*.

"ENJOY SOME WONKA NERDS EVERYONE!" Slayer took out a box of Wonka Nerds and threw them at everyone. She hit every one mostly in the eye.

"NOW LET'S GO TO MY SECRET EVIL LAIR AND PLOT THE MOST DIABOLICAL PLAN EVER TO **TAKE OVER THE WORLD!** MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled Slayer. "WE SHALL GET THERE BY RIDING CLONES I MADE OF JEFF THE KILLER WITH WINGS THAT FART WEDDING CAKES AND POOP FROSTING! AND AWAY!"

"LET'S GO, MY MYSTICAL CREEPER-TURTLE-MANTICORE OF AMAZING AWESOMENESS NAMED MANTY!" Sreamed Riga.

The group flew on magical Jeff the Killers and a creeper-turtle-manticore. They magicly transportated by unicorn laser pee-pee beam of pink and yellow glitter to the moon which had a huge dome building. They went inside only to see what Slayer usually does during her free time that's evil... You don't want to know (unless I get five reveiws saying you REALLY want to)...

They skipped, or TRIPLE RAINBOW FARTED in Riga's case, to a giant door that says SECRET ROOM OF THE PURE EVIL ICE CREAM AND GLITTER INATORS. DON'T TELL THE SECRET! and entered.

"YU, GO BACK TO EARTH!" Screamed Slayer.

"Why? I DON'T WANT TO!"

"WE ARE THE SUPPREME LORDS OF THE FRYING PAN! WE WILL USE IT!"

"FINE!"

The boy took a magical Jeff the Killer back down to Earth whining the entire time.

"NOW FIRST," said the insane Riga, "COVER THE CITY IN CHOCOLATE AND VANILLA ICE CREAM!" Riga pressed the purple button on the EVIL ICE CREAM IINATOR and covered to city in vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Meanwhile, Yu was doing his best to not eat it.

"NOW SECOND," said the insane Slayer, "COVER THE ICE CREAM IN SHINY GLITTER TO MAKE IT IRRESISTABLE!" Slayer pressed an orange button on the EVIL GLITTER INATOR and sprayed the ice cream in glitter. Yu couldn't help it and started devouring the city.

"NOW THIRD," said Riga, "GIVE YU A NON-SAFE SAFETY TORCH!" Riga threw a torch to Yu, who started burning everything down.

"NOW FOURTH," said Slayer, "COVER THE WORLD IN ICE CREAM AND GLITTER!"

The two insane authoresses laughed like maniacs. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-20 seconds later-

"WE RULE THE WORLD!" yelled the group.

Gingka was trying chemistry to make a chemical tha will give every horse in the world FEATHERS! It kept blowing up in his FACE!

Madoka was robbing every single BEYBLADE in the WORLD!

Ryuga was being an OVERLORD riding a real life DRAGON around the WORLD!

Kyoya TRANSFORMED into a RAINBOW FAIRY LION WITH A GLITTER MANE!

Benkei was EATING every RAINBOW HAMBURGER in the WORLD and became the size of a WALRUS UNICORN!

Kenta was RULING THE REALM of the CANDY CENTAURS!

Yu was eaing EVERY bucket of ICE CREAM and ACCIDENTLY sat on SLENDERMAN!

Riga and Slayer was RULING the WORLD with only a FRYING PAN that they ROBBED from BENKEI! "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FEAR US!

Riga was mostly watching Ryuga and his ripply muscles...

* * *

me: WE RULE THE WORLD!

Riga: WE ARE INSANE!

Ryuga: *facepalm*

me: Anywho, please reveiw and let me know how I did XD I wanna do another story! And I mean a chapter story ^_^ You guys choose!

1. A school story

2. An adventures of my OCs

3. The most evil things i've done to Masamune

4. Anything of your choice! This means you can option things that are not above. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE THE WAY I LOVE JEFF THE KILLER!

Shadow: That's not a good thing.

me: BYE!


End file.
